The present invention relates to an optical compensation film, a polarizing plate and a displaying apparatus, more detailed to an optical compensation film which gives light load to the producing equipment and is produced with high yield on the occasion of mass production or continuous production of the film, a polarizing plate with small light leaking and high yield and a displaying apparatus excellent in the contrast unevenness and durability.